


Ladies Night

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Aranea teaches her girlfriend how girls have fun.





	Ladies Night

“Why so nervous, my little Bunny.” Aranea chuckled.

You stared at your girlfriend, she bled pride, and respect, while you her second in command was often trying to keep up with her. “Well, this is my first time.” You muttered, not wanting to also bring up the fact that she looked absolutely drop dead beautiful in that black and red set of underwear, while you sat nervously in your light white and blue she had picked out for you.

Aranea gave that beautiful feminine chuckle that made you fall for her, as she pushed you back on the bed, before crawling over you. “Don’t worry, my bunny rabbit, your Dragon won’t be ‘that’ rough.”

You gasped, as those pale green eyes stared you down, your beautiful girlfriend only in this state for you. Her hair normally tied from her face, down, and framing her face, her pouty pink lips, looking so adorable and kissable, and you weren’t paying attention to what she was saying. She was gonna be pissed.

“…I’ll make sure.” Aranea purred.

Panic engulfed you, not wanting to ruin the romantic mood you both had gotten into, as you grabbed those cheeks within your hands, pulling her down to press a kiss against her lips. Parting those plump limps, as you wrapped your legs around that strong waist, dragging her on top of you, running your fingers through her down silver hair.

Purring as your felt Aranea’s hand caress your face, the other traveling down to your hip, as she grind her mound into your own, as you broke apart from the kiss tossing your head back with a gasp of her name, only to be rewarded with a chuckle from the woman.

“You weren’t paying attention were you?” Aranea called.

You meekly giggled, “Maybe…”

Aranea rolled those beautiful eyes, “Sit up.”

You blinked confused, as you sat up, watching as Aranea placed a few pillows behind your back, making sure you were comfortable, before she ran a hand down the front of your panties. Which were already moist, from the small amount of grinding you had performed earlier, trying to hide the moan that escaped as she ran a finger across your slit.

“Ara…”

Aranea smirked, before chuckling darkly, “Now, now don’t go falling for me yet, we’re just getting started. Tell me how many times have you come from your hand alone?”

“Uh…you mean all together, or…”

Aranea rolled her eyes again, before tossing her hair over her shoulder, “You know why don’t we wipe the slate clean and start a new high score, I’m going to go for 3.”

“3? Three whats?”

“You’ll see.”

You stared in confusion, before shrieking as you felt a tongue swipe over your still panty covered slit. Your thighs immediately went to clamp shut, yet Aranea’s strong arms held them open. As she sucked, nipped, and licked at your clit and slit through your underwear. Shaking legs attempted to keep yourself up, as you allowed her to toy with you.

“Aranea!” You gasped, feeling a soft tremble leave your body. Holy Sixth, did you just have an orgasm that fast?

Aranea’s head popped up from between your thighs, her lips moist with your wetness and her own saliva , “Yes, my little bunny?”

“I…I…oh Six! You did that with just your mouth?” You panted.

“Oh that was just your first, we’ve got two more, but I might go for extra credit.” Aranea started, nipping at your inner thigh, which caused you to shriek.

“What about you?”

“Tonight is all about you, it’s your first time. I don’t get to spoil you often.”

You pouted softly, “I want to taste you too.”

You jumped feeling a swat to your outer thigh, before locking eyes with Aranea, watching as the woman removed her underwear. The only thing keeping her body from your view, that beautiful body that was typically covered by armour upon armour. Soft scars lined parts, yet that proved that she earned her title.

Those hands that tossed her Dragoon around so easy, snapping off the bra, and then slipping off the panties, before tossing them somewhere off the bed. Watching as next those beautiful fingers removed your bra and underwear, tossing them somewhere off the bed to join her own on the floor.

You couldn’t hold back the moan as she rolled her body down onto your own, her red painted lips finding your own once again, as you held her close. Her tongue coaxing your own into her mouth, the two of you swirling it around each other, as fingers grasped at soft skin, breasts and hips.

You almost whined as those lips left your own, opening your eyes to see why the woman had left you. Yet came face to face with a nipple, glancing up, you caught the saucy look Aranea gave you, as you opened your mouth sucking on the nipple before you. The pleasing sighs that escaped the woman only seemed to fuel your inexperienced hands and mouth further as you pinched at the one not within your mouth, for switching the play to the other.

“You’re rather good at this aren’t you little bunny rabbit?” Aranea smirked, stroking the back of your head.

“Aranea, can…can I…”

“Out with it, we don’t have all night. Well actually we do.”

You flushed, how could she be so calm in a situation like this? “Aranea, can I taste you?”

“Eager to please. I like that.” She stated, turning around, before throwing legs over your shoulders, getting you both into a 69 position. “Let’s see who can make the other cum first.”

You gasped, the other woman had already taken an early start, as she begun to suck at your slit. Yet not trying to fall to her again, and prove that you weren’t useless in bed, you gave a soft lick to her clit, before giving an extra long lick to her slit. Feeling her moan within your own pussy, so that felt good. Performing another long lick, you became bold at her moans as you shoved your own tongue within her folds, feeling her jump than a chuckle within your pussy.

“So you’ve gotten a little forward, good girl.”

You gasped, Aranea was doing something down there that was making you extra wet, only for her to make her shove pussy further into your face.

“A good girl gets a reward.”

You shrieked, feeling Aranea start to rub at your own clit, the over work sensation of your first orgasm, was dwarfed by this one. A finger to your clit, a mouth on your slit, and a tongue up your pussy, you couldn’t even pull away as you moaned into the pussy before you, only to feel Aranea’s pussy throb around your tongue.

Did you make her cum?

“Such a good girl.” Aranea purred, as she maneuvered off of you. “Did you like your reward?”

You panted unable to perform words as you nodded softly, it felt amazing. Watching as she climbed back over you again, this time within a missionary position.

“Ready to get fucked?”

You felt your eyes widen, glancing down between the two of you, expecting to see a large strapon dildo between your legs, but instead only saw your pussy and her own, lined up together. “Where’s the…the um…dick?”

Aranea leaned forward, her breath mingling over your own, “That’s for advanced classes, right now you’re still in beginner. So we go…slow.”

You tossed your head back and moaned loudly, her crotch rubbing against your own. “Fuck, Aranea.”

You gasped underneath the woman, as she rolled her hips within yours time and time again. The movement so intimate and feeding pleasure into your core, as you wrapped your arms around her neck, dragging her forward to muffle yourself, rolling your hips up to meet her own. The taste of yourself and Aranea mixing on your lips, seemed to fuel whatever fire you had within you, as your hips began to thrust up against her own, your clits grinding together, as you both panted heavily within in each others mouth.

“Aran…” You muttered against those lips, your hips never ceasing the fast movement that you both had created.

“You going to come for me, little bunny?”

“Yes…”

“Come for me, you can do it.”

You dragged her head forward again, pressing your lips to her own, as you yelled your completion within her mouth, your hips refusing to stop, as you milked yourself of your orgasm. 

Aranea tensing above you, before letting out a soft moan within your mouth, her body falling to your own, yet she managed to lay in a way that didn’t crush you, as you both exchanged lazy kisses.

“That was awesome.” You managed to get out from your panting.

Aranea ran a hand down your side, “Glad you think so, I’d hate to disappoint.”

You placed a peck to her lips, “So about that extra credit.”

You were immediately rewarded with a pillow to the face and a laughing girlfriend.


End file.
